


GEX Oneshots

by BarnowlNiza



Series: A bunch of ships all featuring Grian (I have multishipperitis okay?) [3]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: M/M, Shippy stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarnowlNiza/pseuds/BarnowlNiza
Summary: GEX (Grian x EX)Will be fluffy, angsty, and I'll probably have some aus (will specify what au it is at the beginning, if there is one)
Relationships: Grian/EvilXisuma
Series: A bunch of ships all featuring Grian (I have multishipperitis okay?) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831948
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	GEX Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> First of my GEX oneshots! I know that I ship a lot of people with Grian, but as my series title says, I have multishipperitis! Oh, and EX is blind in one eye in this.

The jungle was dark, only illuminated by the bases of those that resided in it. In a hobbit hole near a magical village, a dirty blond man with a red sweater was still awake at the late hour. He was waiting for the rest of the jungle to fall asleep so he could sneak to almost the world border.

Once he was certain that everyone had fallen asleep, he didn't hear anything coming from Scar's base, and Mumbo and Stress always turned in early, and Iskall was most likely sleeping. So he slipped out of his hobbit hole and took of with his elytra, wincing at the loud noise the firework gave off when he lit it. He flew northeast, right over the shopping district, hoping there wouldn't be anyone out at the hour. He _really_ didn't want to waste rockets to go around, he already had to go far enough as it was. He thankfully didn't see anyone out and about, but he still tried to avoid using a firework until he was completely past the shopping district. The hermit flew past the split mansion and Mount Goatmore. He had nearly reached the world border when he dove down in front of a small hill.

"Exy?" He called out softly, removing some of the dirt, revealing a door.

"Grian?" A voice called from inside the hill, and the door opened, revealing someone wearing yellow armor with mud stains on it. His hair was white and he had red eyes, though there was an X shaped scar over his left eye

"Exy!" Grian jumped onto EX, who caught him as if it was a regular occurance, "Where's your normal armor?"

" _Someone_ took it from the out-of-world house. One guess as to who" EX replied, walking into the hill after putting Grian down.

"Hmm" Grian pretended to think about it for a bit, "Was it X for his strider outfit?"

"Strider outfit? And I thought the bee was bad. At least he didn't take my helmet. EX gestured to the helmet sitting on the coffee table in front of a couch facing a TV. "What do you want to do? We still have a bit until you have to head back to your base."

"Could we watch a Disney movie?" Grian bounced over to the small bookcase that had a few movies on it. "The only Disney movie you have is Hercules?" He looked at EX, "you need more movies!"

"I don't actually think I've watched Hercules.." EX admitted.

"Have you seen _any_ Disney movies?" Grian asked incredulously

"I've seen Minions!" Eryox tried to defend

"That's Illumination, not Disney! We need to have a Disney movie marathon Exy" Grian looked at the Hercules movie case and sighed, "We should really start with Snow White, but this works!"

Grian put the movie in and went over to the couch, pulling EX with him. He sat next to EX, but before the previews even started, Grian realized they forgot something, "Exy, do you have any popcorn?"

"I might?" EX stood up, "I'll check in the kitchen." He went over to the small kitchen and started looking through barrels.

"I'll help look!" Grian started looking through barrels, though he quickly bumped into EX. "Sorry Exy! Did you find the popcorn?"

EX held up a large bag of pre-popped popcorn, "We don't need bowls, do we?"

"No, I don't think so!" Grian bounded back over to the couch and patted the spot next to him impatiently, while also grabbing the blanket off the back. EX sighed playfully and deliberately moved slower than he would have. "Hurry up!" Grian complained, but he wasn't really upset.

"Okay, okay!" EX walked at a normal pace back over to Grian, sitting down to the right of him and casually slinging an arm around his shoulders. In response, Grian pressed play on the remote and curled up against EX, occasionally grabbing a handful of popcorn from the bag.

When the movie was over, Grian yawned, even though the sun was starting to break over the horizon. "Grian, you need to get back to your base."

"But it's sooooooo far away! Can't I just stay here for the day?" Grian cuddled closer to EX as he said that.

"Well....." Eryox hesitated.

"Please?" Grian looked up at EX with pleading eyes.

EX looked away from Grian, trying to not give into his look. "No."

Grian pouted and looked away, before looking back at EX hopefully, "What if you moved closer to me? No one goes into my hobbit hole anymore, you could stay there!"

EX pretended to ponder his words, leaning back on the couch, "Would you help me pack?"

"Yes!" Grian jumped up and pulled a shulker box from his inventory. "Nope, wrong one!" He broke it and put it back in his inventory, instead pulling a shulker box out of an ender chest he plopped down. "I don't need.. A few seeds and a spruce sapling right? Nah, I don't think so"

Grian opened the door to throw them outside, but froze when he did so, "Uh, Exy, were you expecting anyone today?"

"No?" EX got up and moved to the door, "Why would there be anyone but you, no one knows-" EX stopped when he saw what, rather * _who_ * was outside of his rather well furnished hole in the ground.

"Evil Xisuma" Xisuma said coolly, his arms crossed as he stood outside the doorway.

"Xisuma" EX said equally coolly, mimicking Xisuma's posture.

Grian looked between the two brothers nervously, "Exy?" He asked, moving closer to EX's left shoulder. EX tried to look at him, but his blind eye prevented it, especially as he didn't want to look away from X.

Eryox slightly bent his head and whispered, "Can't see you, G"

"Oh, sorry," he whispered back and moved to EX's right side.

"So, Xisuma, how did you find me? I assumed someone helped you seeing as you had no clue that I was here, and I know it wasn't G"

"And how do you know that Grian didn't tell me?"

"Well, you see," EX smirked, "Grian and I have been together for about 2 years now, I don't think he's going to turn me in. But, you're avoiding my question. Who helped you find me?"

"What? B-but... Grian, why?" Xisuma sputtered, losing the calm look, it being replaced by suprise as he stared at Grian in disbelief.

Grian nodded in confirmation before saying, "Because I believe in multiple chances"

"He's had his chances! You weren't there Grian, you don't know what he did."

"I may not have been there when it happened, but I was there to hear Exy's side of the story. Where were you when your _brother_ was controlled by the darkness?" Grian took a breath, and Xisuma tried to say something, but Grian continued on, "Right, you were banning him, not even thinking something was wrong, instead nicknaming him 'Evil Xisuma'. And where were you when the only way to expel the darkness was for him to severely injure himself, which he did, cutting out his own eye!"

Grian would have gone on, but EX put a hand on his shoulder. Grian looked up at him and relaxed a little. In a softer voice he said, "I was controlled by the same darkness, and my friends were able to help me before it got out of hand. But I understand what he went through, and Exy understands what I went through. You can't ban him for something he's done in the past, that wasn't his fault, because then you'd have to ban me too, and I know you won't do that." Grian looked at Xisuma for a moment longer before turning to face EX, "Can we go to my hobbit hole now?"

"Let's finish packing up first" EX laughed, ignoring Xisuma as he turned back into his cave.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed, and thanks for reading!


End file.
